Snippet: Regarding Dean
by Shae07
Summary: Just a Lexi snippet set during Regarding Dean, please let me know what you think :)


*Set during Regarding Dean*

Dean looked down at the bathroom sink, he kept trying to repeat the words over and over in his head, 'My name is Dean Winchester. Sam is my brother. Mary Winchester is my mom. And Cas is my best friend.' He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one name he was looking for. He selected the name and his phone began calling: Lexi Wilson.

Lexi's phone started vibrating from the dresser, but the two people who were rolling around in the sheets on the bed were oblivious to the phone's presence.

'Hi, it's Lexi, you know what to do,' the voicemail came through on the phone.

'Hey Lexi," Dean said the word like it was foreign to him, "Not sure why I'm calling you. Sorry."

Dean ended the call and shoved the cellphone back in his pocket.

Later as he sat on the bed listening to Rowena's story, his phone buzzed and he looked at the text message.

Lexi Wilson:

 _Sorry I missed you're call, is everything okay?_

Dean looked at the phone confused and typed in his response.

 _Who is this?_

Sam's phone vibrated from his pocket.

"Hey Lex," he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"What the hell's going on Sam?"

"I've got it handled, he was hexed and is losing his memory," the younger brother stated, already knowing the reason for the call.

"He called me," she replied, "I didn't hear my phone so I text him and he asked who I was."

"He called you?" Sam said surprised, "That's good I guess, he can't remember the names of things or how to drive."

"Where are you?" she stated, "I'll be on my way in ten."

"Lexi," the man said sternly, "I have this handled, I promise you. Soon as I get this spell reversed we'll stop by your place okay?"

"Promise?" Lexi responded.

"I promise."

"Be careful Sam," she said, "If you need me call me."

"I will," he said with a nod, "Bye Lex."

"Bye Sammy."

Her phone light up the dark bedroom when it went off. She checked her alarm clock and the green digits lit up 02:12 AM

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and looked at the text message.

Sam Winchester:

 _You awake?_

She responded quickly:

 _Yes_

After a moment, the phone beeped again:

 _We're outside_

Lexi quickly climbed from her bed and pulled the old sweatpants that were laid across the foot of her bed on under her Motley Crue t-shirt.

She rushed to the front door of her little house and quickly unlocked the deadbolts and jerked open the door.

The two brothers stood on her doorstep, both looked exhausted. Lexi rushed at the older brother and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Are you okay?" she said as she hugged him like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"I'm good," he said with a smile, returning the hug.

"You don't have anything to drink, do you?" Sam said innocently.

Lexi pulled back from the hug and smiled up at the younger brother, "Of course"

She waved the two into the living room and made her way to the kitchen as Sam closed the front door behind them. Lexi's home was small but open and the kitchen and living room were open together.

Dean's body was exhausted and he took a seat on the couch as his brother made his way to the bar in the kitchen. Lexi handed Sam a beer from the fridge and she could see the back of her couch from where she stood and she watched as Dean fluffed one of her decorative green pillows and laid down on the sofa.

Sam twisted the top off his beer and took a swig as he turned to see where his brother went.

Lexi reached across the bar and put her hand on top of his and said quietly, "Let him sleep."

The younger brother nodded his head and he took a seat on the bar stool in front of him. Lexi grabbed her a beer from the fridge on her way past and sat down beside the shaggy-haired man and turned the bottle up.

Once she placed it back on the counter she looked at Sam earnestly, "How are you doing?"

The brother sighed heavily and began, "It sucked. To watch him slip away like that. It really sucked."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she replied, "At least he's good now."

Sam nodded his head with a smile, "Yea, it's good to have him back."

"How are things on the mom front?" she questioned.

"Good," Sam smiled happily for the first time, "It's going really good."

"That's great," she responded, "I really like her."

"She loves you," the brother responded taking a swig of his beer, "She keeps trying to get everyone together for dinner, including you."

"I'm free anytime, let her know that," Lexi gave him a smile.

The two sat there at the bar and watched the older brother sleep for a while, both thankful that at the end of the day, no matter how crazy it had gotten, things were back to the way they should be.


End file.
